


Shopping at the Mall

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [30]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Stefan are lured into shopping with Daisy and Elena. They quickly grow bored. “I’ll go by myself, but I’ll probably get into more trouble.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Damon sat on the bench opposite the changing rooms. He tapped his foot. He drummed his fingers on his knee. His eyes bugged out slightly with the effort of keeping quiet and still.

            Beside him, Stefan sat motionless, at first glance a model of patience. A closer look showed that his eyes were glazed over with boredom, however.

            A familiar song came over the speakers. Most of the songs had been familiar, of course, and insufferably banal. With this one, however, Stefan began swaying his head slightly to the beat.

            “I like—“ he began.

            “The original’s better,” Damon interrupted immediately.

            Stefan gave him a look. “It always is,” he replied slowly, “for _some_ people.”

            Damon turned towards his brother. “Are you saying I can’t accept change?” he accused. Stefan made a placating gesture and they both fell silent for a moment. Then Damon asked rhetorically, “Which of us had the first indoor plumbing, huh? The first car? The first Atari?”

            “You did,” Stefan conceded. “But remember how you wouldn’t talk on the telephone for about twenty years? Or listen to the radio?”

            Damon waved this off. “I have a _thing_ with disembodied voices. It’s very… I don’t know, unnatural.” Stefan’s expression showed he accepted this—in a patronizing way.

            They were both quiet for another few minutes. “So, I think the whole ‘using the same dressing room’ thing was really just a lure to keep us here,” Damon opined.

            Stefan looked at him. “Are you just now figuring that out?”

            “It was a _big_ lure,” his brother pointed out. “But I’m not really seeing panties flying out from under the door or anything.”

            “You were imagining underwear was going to be removed?” Stefan asked dryly.

            “Well, I’m always _hoping_ underwear is going to be removed,” Damon admitted. He tilted his head, trying to look under the door of the changing room, and Stefan smacked his shoulder. “Ow,” Damon complained. “Rowr,” he amended, as an attractive and stylish young woman strutted through their field of vision.

            “Fake,” Stefan judged.

            “What?”

            “Everything.”

            “Not the—“

            “Completely.”

            “What about the—“

            “Enhanced in some way.”

            Damon looked at him. “And what makes _you_ such an expert?” he wanted to know.

            “Well, all my blood hasn’t gone south, so I still have judgment,” Stefan replied sagely.

            Damon rolled his eyes at his brother and stared after the woman. He started to stand suddenly. “Well, I’m gonna go get lunch.” His intent was obvious.

            Stefan grabbed his arm. “Damon—“

            “What?” his brother asked, daring him to come up with a protest he actually cared about. So, appealing to the humanity of _not_ killing someone was out.

            “What about the girls?” Stefan asked instead, nodding towards the dressing room.

            But Damon was quick with an idea. “We’ll tell them we went to buy them presents,” he planned cleverly.

            Stefan’s eyes narrowed. “Why am _I_ coming with you?”

            “Did you see what she had in that huge purse?” Damon asked. Stefan shook his head. “It was a little dog! You can have that.” Stefan rolled his eyes. “Seriously! Like a Chihuahua or something. Maybe it will be spicy.” Stefan snorted and sat back in his chair resolutely. “Come on,” Damon tempted. “Little Ratkins is gonna starve when Mommy’s dead.”

            “You are such a horrible person,” Stefan was moved to declare.

            Damon shrugged, unoffended. “I’ll go by myself,” he warned, “but I’ll probably get into more trouble.”

            Stefan had to admit that was true and he stood with a sigh. “Fine. Are we really going to buy presents for the girls?” he asked, moving on to a new worry.

            Damon gave him a look suggesting he was woefully unsavvy in the ways of women. “Of course! It’s cruel to tell a girl you were going to get her a present, and _not_ get her one.”

            Stefan glanced at him. “And you’re never cruel?” he said dryly.

            “Well sure,” Damon agreed easily. “But I prefer to be _knowingly_ cruel, as opposed to _inadvertently_ cruel.”

            “Good to know.” Maybe Stefan could persuade him to just do a feed-and-forget.

            “I’ll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!” Damon cackled gleefully as they snuck out of the clothing shop.

 

            Damon’s phone rang while he was checking out. “ _And where are you?_ ” Daisy asked with some amusement, preparing herself for a good excuse.

            “I’m buying you a present,” Damon told her brightly. “Can I get one of those, too?” he said to the saleswoman, pointing to something off to the side. “And a couple of these.”

            “ _Are you still in the mall?_ ” Daisy said suspiciously.

            “Of course, cupcake,” he replied. He could imagine her rolling her eyes at him. “We wouldn’t leave the mall without you girls! And give me one of those, too—no, that one, with the—that’s it.”

            “ _Where’s Stefan?_ ”

            “Well, he’s buying a present for Elena,” Damon explained. “We were just overcome by the need to buy something for you.”

            “ _Uh-huh_ ,” Daisy responded skeptically. “ _Are you meeting us soon?_ ”

            “Stefan’s being slow,” Damon blamed, glancing across the mall courtyard at his brother. “I’ll go hurry him along.” He closed the phone and left the store with his bag, heading to the tasteful jewelry store where Stefan deliberated over a tray of bracelets.

            Damon winked at the young saleswoman attending Stefan and slapped his shoulder playfully. “Speed it up, little brother.”

            “I just can’t decide,” Stefan admitted, scrutinizing the glittering jewelry.

            “What’s the occasion?” the saleswoman asked helpfully.

            “Oh, just because,” Stefan assured her modestly. She smiled as though she found this refreshingly sweet.

            “He killed her Chihuahua,” Damon blurted. Stefan’s mouth dropped open and he stared at his brother in horror, then back at the saleswoman, starting to sputter in protest. The woman obviously wasn’t sure who to believe. “In his defense,” Damon went on blithely, “with the bad light and everything, it really _did_ look like the Wii steering wheel controller. And he had the sound up really loud.”

            “I didn’t _kill_ it, it was just sort of… dazed,” Stefan started to explain, but that was all the confirmation the saleswoman needed. She nodded slowly and pushed the current tray of jewelry aside, pulling out one containing larger, more expensive bracelets. “I didn’t really—“ _This is your only hope,_ the saleswoman’s doleful gaze told him. He sighed and picked one.

 

            Stefan got to give his gift to Elena first, because Damon had humiliated him at the jewelry store. And Damon preferred to go last anyway, because his gift to Daisy was more awesome. That was what they had decided. It had taken the whole walk to the other end of the mall to come to an agreement on this.

            Daisy and Elena were sitting at a table in the food court enjoying smoothies when the boys were spotted. Daisy saw them first and alerted Elena, who turned to give them an inscrutable look. Then she turned back to Daisy and the two girls leaned closer, speaking furtively.

            “I hate it when they do that,” Stefan admitted uncomfortably.

            “Me too,” Damon agreed, surprising them both. An idea suddenly occurred to him. “We should—“

            “No,” Stefan interrupted firmly. “Enough of your ideas for one trip.” Damon shrugged as if to say, _Fine, but you’re missing a great opportunity._ “Hi,” Stefan said, overly bright, when they reached the girls’ table.

            Damon slid into the booth beside Daisy without preamble, forcing her to scoot over. She tried to catch a glimpse of the bag he stashed under the table but he blocked her. “No peeking!” he ordered, kissing her cheek.

            “You smell like perfume,” she observed.

            “It’s new,” he claimed. “Like it?”

            “Black orchid is definitely you,” she replied dryly.

            Stefan sat down in a chair next to Elena more demurely. “Sorry we left,” he began, giving her a look of sincere contrition. “I bought you something.”

            “I helped—“ Damon began, but Stefan interrupted him with a look that said, _Don’t ruin my moment. You promised._ Damon shut up.

            Stefan handed the velvet box to Elena, who was more than a little skeptical by this point. When she cracked open the lid, however, her eyes widened and she melted. “Oh, Stefan, it’s beautiful!” Daisy grabbed Damon’s thigh under the table to keep him quiet.

            Stefan looked modestly pleased with himself as Damon struggled mightily to keep his mouth shut. “Here, let me help you put it on.” Elena giggled with pleasure as Stefan fixed the bracelet around her wrist.

            “Thank you,” she cooed sweetly.

            The table started to rattle as Damon gripped it hard in his effort to wait his turn. Stefan dragged out gazing into Elena’s eyes a moment longer, then turned to his brother. “Okay, go ahead.”

            Damon popped a distinctive pink-striped bag onto Daisy’s lap, eyes flashing with anticipation. Warily she began to dig through the layers of tissue paper. “You actually went into Victoria’s Secret?” Elena asked. She wasn’t sure if she should be disturbed or impressed.

            “They appreciate a man who knows what he wants,” Damon replied in a worldly way. She decided to go with disturbed.

            Daisy’s eyes got wider and wider as she pushed the contents of the bag around to see it all and her expression went from bemusement to amusement to disbelief. Damon reached into the bag helpfully. “Don’t forget the—“

            Daisy grabbed his arm inside the bag and held it until he dropped whatever item he’d gotten. “I won’t forget,” she assured him in a _we’ll talk about this later_ tone.

            “What is it?” Elena finally asked, intensely curious. Stefan covered his face, embarrassed on behalf of his shameless brother.

            “I’ll show you in the car,” Daisy demurred. “I think I would violate public decency standards by pulling it out here.” Elena’s eyebrows shot up.

            “You could get one, too,” Damon suggested to her. “It comes in other colors. I can help you with the sizing. VS runs a little small.”

            “No,” Stefan replied definitively, less to Elena owning something from Victoria’s Secret than to Damon helping pick it out.

            Daisy finished piling all the tissue paper back on top of the items in question. “Thank you, Damon,” she told him, with a smirk.

            They did everything with a smirk, though, so it didn’t bother him. “I’ll help you put it on,” he offered gallantly. “And take it off. Those little hooks can be difficult.”

            “Time to go?” Daisy suggested quickly.

            “More than,” Elena agreed.


End file.
